My Precious Neko
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: IggyCat's trial started when he took under his little kitten's care secretly. Will England find out about Iggycat's secret? Iggycat will experience hardship and love for his new family. (Nekotalia ) (Sequel of My Little Neko, read it first.)
1. Chapter 1: Stuck On The Tree

**Author: Oh my gosh! Many reviews on that day 0_0. I'm so happy! QAQ. Thank you! I thought I'm the only one cat lover QAQ. Because of unexpected, surpassing my requirements on my last story, I'll make a sequel just for you guys :D. **

_**Summary: **__IggyCat's trial started when he took under his little kitten's care secretly. Will England find out about Iggycat's secret? Iggycat will experience hardship and love for his new family. (Nekotalia~) (Sequel of My Little Neko, read it first.)_

**Note: I already wrote chapter 1 and 2 in a piece of paper. If I've enough time, I'll publish it. Now, I delete my requirements because someone complains. *pouts***

**Another note: Correct me if I've errors in my grammar.**

_**My Precious Neko**_

_Chapter 1 : Stuck on the tree_

**IggyCat's PoV~**

It's been days since I took under his wing. The kitten is quite troublesome, always causing troubles. But I forgive him, because he is young after all. Fortunately, my master still never find out that he was in his territory, hiding in a small hole inside the tree in his garden, with an old basket I found in an old attic with a fluffy pillow. I always play, groom, and feed him, dragging my bowl filled with milk, that is.

For unknown reason, he grows so fast. It's abnormal, but he is my son after all. I will always be with him. But sometimes, I always did think that he was mutant, but I'm glad that he can talk and open his beautiful, sky-blue eyes. My little kitten is quite cheerful, that little fluffball. Sometimes, I'm worried that he is getting fat, and I know it's his fur's fault.

My little fluffball is full of energy; it reminds me of my master's American acquaintance.

Today, I was guarding my little kitten in my master's garden house. He is chasing a butterfly, flying in the air while my little kitten jump on it, not succeeding. The little kitten is laughing cheerfully, still chasing the butterfly and never gives up as I smile while watching the peaceful view in front of me.

I was already sitting on the green grass, swishing my tail as I watched my little kitten. Inside the garden house is full of flowers, with different kinds of colors.

Luckily, my master already left in another meeting in France. Before he left, it seems that his mood is already darken, knowing that he has no choice but to go . I know what it feels, seeing that stupid face of my nemesis, France-cat, every time in the cat conference.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Help!" someone yowls. I stop musing, and I look where the source of sound comes from until I see my child stuck above the tree again. You see, my troublesome kitten is always stuck when my thought slips unconsciously. My green eyes watches as I see his tears stuck in his eyes, and I know he is trying his best not to cry for being afraid; I told him that boys aren't supposed to cry and be brave. Oh, how brave my little fluffball is.

"Don't be afraid, poppet. I'm coming!" I shouts in comfort. I climb on top of the tree quickly with a support of my claws, jumping hurriedly while climbing. When I'm finally beside my child, stuck on the branch, I look at him worriedly.

"Mom! You save me again!" he says quite cheerfully, as he looks at me with his adorable, sky-blue eyes, sparkling fills with adoration. I blushes while looking away, and then I look back at my child, and he is still watching me. I don't know why he calls me 'mum' instead of 'dad'. I know I'm a bloody male for crying out loud! If my nemesis hears about this, I'm going to bloody murder him. But anyway, my precious child is an exception.

Suddenly, I saw his white fur on his left cheek is messy. I approaches him, and I begin to groom him by licking his cheek. My little fluffball pouts at me.

"Moooom! I can groom myself." He says with a purr, betraying what he said a while ago. I stop licking him, and I chuckles at him. I know every cats loves grooming. And then, he pouts at me when I stop grooming him.

"Let's go down, shall we?" I told him, and then I begin to lick my paw. The little kitten looks beneath him, and he begins to shiver by the height.

"Moooom! Don't tease me! I can't get down." He whines. I stop licking my paw, and I looks at him and chuckles.

"Okay. When we get down, I'm going to start lecturing you again." I warn him. I carries his scuff on his neck, and I begin to climb down as my little kitten whines at me.

_End of Chapter 1_

_**Reminder: ****Now, I delete my requirements because someone complains. *pouts***_

******I TOTALLY NEED A BETA-READER! PM ME WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE!** **Thank you.**

_**Note: If you see a grammatical errors, please PM me. If you're wondering why my writing is sluggish, it's because it's freaking 12 A.M in the morning when I wrote this chapter xD.**_

_**Important Note: Should I use human name cats? I need a meaningful cat name for Iggycat and Americat. Please help me find one. I already have France-cat, IggyCat, and Americat's name, and I don't know if you like it. The name of France-cat's name was Augustus (It means majestic dignity and grandeur), Iggycat's name was Oliver (And no. I didn't take the 2p England's name. I pick this name because it means fruitfulness (in biblical), beauty, and dignity, and also signifies an offer of peace), and Americat's name was Colin (It means strong and virile; victorious army; youth, child, victory.) What did you think, guys :3? If you have other meaningful names, please PM me so that I can use it in the future, thank you :D.**_


	2. Chapte 2: How much I love him

**Author: There's a few changes in my last chapter but still the same :3. Thank you for reviewing, favorites, and follows :D. Today is my exams day, so fortunately, my chapter 2 is short. I don't know that unfortunate for you though xD.**

_**Reminder: **_**Nah…kidding :p. Many complains about this, so I'm taking it by heart. I want only attention because…. Some problems…or maybe I'm being moody?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine! The story is mine though….I forgot to mention this on last chapter.**

**I NEED BETA-READER AND SUGGESTING THE CAT'S NAME WITH BEAUTIFUL MEANING!.** (I already had though (See last chapter)…..but I want everyone's opinions :D)

_**Chapter 2: **__How much I love him._

_**Little kitten's PoV~**_

My mom starts to scold at me again. I pout while I listens to what he says. He lectures me about 'You should ask permission first before climbing, even though I immediately decline because it's dangerous!" or "You need to sharpen your claws. Since you're still young, you shouldn't do it!"

After my mom stops scolding at me, my mom starts to asks me questions like, "Are you okay?" or "Are you hurt?" And minutes later, "Did you feel any pain?" That's why I called him 'Mom' instead of 'Dad.'

My mom is very over-protective at me, and I like him very much! But I'm satisfied by staying my mom's side. Do you know how much big did I love him? I love him as big as my big ball toy!

My mom gave it to me a few days ago. It's bigger than me! I want to grow taller soon so that I can protect mom and also play with my big ball toy!

I sometimes wonder why my mom hide me every time his master is here. When he is out, mom and I play together or spend with time together.

I wonder if I'm grow up, will I stay with my mom forever? Someday, I will live with my mom and see his master also inside the big house!

"Fluffball….Fluffball…..Are you okay?" asks my mom, nudging his nose towards my cheek. I stop wondering, looks at him, and then tilting my head.

"Meow?" I says. Mom shakes his head, and then he chuckles at me. While I pouting at him, I have the greatest idea I ever have.

"Mom…" I call him.

"Yes?" he answers while looking at me curiously. I begin to grin at him while my mom looks at me in confusion.

"I Love You!" And then I pounces at him.

"Offph!" My mom looks surprise as we fall on the grass together, and I was on top of my mom's tummy. I laugh cheerfully, and then my mom joins in.

_**Little Kitten's end PoV~**_

**Author: Now you know why he calls him mom :3. I won't update in a few days because of my exams week. Be patient~ **


	3. Chapter 3: When the storm comes

**Writer: Thank you, PotterHeaded Half-Blood, for protecting me :D. I'm so happy that you understand me while Pinacolada, not.**

_**Dear Pinocolada-san,**_

_**I only wrote this story just for my fun. I only wanted attention because I've problems along the way in my life (Truthfully in reality, I'm not a talkative person) and I never realized that I wrote threats about reviews for not reviewing or what not. (I never realized while writing it because I'm pretty sleepy back there and stressed. When I read it, I was like "Oh my gosh! They're right! 0_0. And then, I edit it.) And also, I only wanted what your thoughts about this story because I wanted to improved myself. Since this is not my true native tongue: English. Fyi, I know my grammars "sucks". Nobody is perfect, right? And you know, you shouldn't call people whores, hope they fail there exams or have children taken from then or call me a sexist and call me an Idiot because YOU don't know me pretty well. If I'm dumb, why Am I writing a full sentences? And why my words are straight and know abc? Don't judge people when you don't know who they are. And did you ask yourself that you're perfect? You're quite offending, truthfully speaking. If you think I'm easily quit writing fanfiction, oh no you don't. I'm a stubborn girl. If you don't like my story, fine. Be it, and good bye! I won't force you anyway because that's your decision. About this story, I'm glad Potterheaded Half-Blood found out that Americat is maternal, instead of paternal bond with Iggycat. And when I read about your review, my first thought is…"You've an anger issue." Do you know that you're cyberbullying me? If you're in my country right now, you should be ready. And also I'll give you a piece of advice, tone down your colorful words. You said in my review earlier that "cuz lord knows you won't pass" How do you know? Did the lord speak to you? I bet that with one of your colorful words, you speak to him. Truthfully speaking, when I'm in wrath, I only should say one colorful words. Do you know why I didn't say even one bad words in a single sentences? I promised myself when I was young that I shouldn't, but only I broke my promise myself when I'm in anger (Sad it is, but I know how to control my anger when I realized it immediately) and using (not in words but writing) the characters personality. If you've a problem with me, use your account and face me!**_

**Writer: Above there is my true feelings and facts about myself~ I even wonder how many writers have to face that, discouraging the people just like that and then quit. If you already experience that; just be strong and fight the one who did that to you. Don't you worry~ I'm on your side~ If you want to talk to me, just PM me and I'll PM you. (Don't worry, I'm a friendly person.) Oh yeah, I really need a beta-reader because my other beta-reader is busy with her exams . I wish you luck, my friend :D.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia is not mine.**

**Thank you for supporting me~**

**Note: Okay, I better stop experimenting tenses and just do with a flow.**

_**Chapter 3: When the storm comes**_

Messy, short blonde hair and worried lime-green eyes watched upon his closed window outside. It was raining pretty hard as thunder struck loudly.

The blonde hair has slender figure, bushy eyebrows, and he wore his military uniform; it has green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt (the over-the-right-shoulder-and-waist-belt), green pants tucked into his boots, off-white shirt, a tie that's a shade of green that's slightly darker than the rest of his uniform, and brown boots that almost come up to his knees.

He was quite worried about his beloved cat, Oliver, a Scottish Fold cat. His named is England. Yes, as in a representative of United Kingdom.

England continued to watch outside his window, which is his own garden. He was worried why his beloved cat isn't home. And then, he decided to look for his beloved cat. England wasted no time as he walked towards his kitchen, where the back door is outside his garden.

England already knows that his cat, Oliver, is a smart cat. Every time it rains, he was always inside his home, waiting for him. Today, it seems suspicious that his cat is gone.

England also knows that his cat liked his garden, where he spend time with. He didn't seems to mind though…

Suddenly, someone stopped him when someone called his name. He almost twist the backdoor knob towards outside though. He looked behind his back in curiosity, and he saw one of his ghost friend was holding his green umbrella.

"England. Don't forget to bring this." Said the ghost. The ghost has long hair, and she wore a long gown. She didn't have a color though because she was transparent, and her only color is violent-blue as she floats in the air. England used his rare smile and thanked her, and then he opened his door and went outside while using his umbrella, forgetting to close his door. The ghost only shook her head with a smile. The girl knows that England was a worry-wart when it comes to his friends and families when they're in trouble, forgetting to prepare anything. The girl closed the door as she wished the best of luck towards England.

**England's PoV~**

I ran as fast as possible, gripping the handle of my umbrella tightly while calling my cat's name.

"Oliver! Oliver! Where the bloody hell are you!" I shouted. I stopped running, and then I started to pant. I listened towards my surroundings, but the only thing I heard is the pitter-patter of the rain. Suddenly, the wind blows heavily as I shivered by the cold. Fortunately, I gripped the handle quite tightly, turning my knuckle white. And then I started to ran fast again, shouting my cat's name again.

"Oliveeeeer!" I shouted while running, and then I heard the mews of the kitten. I stopped running as I panted curiously.

"O-Oliver?" I said, panting. I looked around in my surroundings, and then I heard the mews of the kitten.

'Maybe that's where my beloved cat is…..And why it sounds like a kitten?' I thought curiously. I stop pondering immediate as I ran quickly towards where the sound came from. I didn't have time to waste because my cat is in trouble!

The mews continued over and over again until I heard the sound came from the hole of the tree, underneath it.

When I approached the tree, I saw the beautiful view in front of me. Okay, a tad bit, because my cat is wounded.

In front of me was my shivering wet cat, protecting a small kitten while curling, giving him warmth by his fur; they're wet. The two creatures looking at me curiously, disturbing what they were doing. I noticed that my cat looks at me like he broke a vase while he looked away nervously, while the small kitten immediately looked away, lost in interest at me, but he looked at my cat's wounded leg worriedly. He mews uselessly, not knowing what to do. My cat's left leg is wounded as the blood oozing out.

I looked at them gently, and then I told my cat, "I'm not mad, Oliver. Quickly, come. Let's come inside, shall we?"

The two of them looked at me immediately: One is quite happy while he mews, while the other one looked at me with his eyes quite apologetically. I only smiled at my cat in forgiveness.

Hurriedly, I carried them both gently in one arm while the other hand was holding the handle of my umbrella to protect ourselves from the rain.

While looking at the two felines, I felt nostalgia about myself and America, when he was a colony. I walked away, going to my cozy home, with a small smile.

**England's PoV ends~**

_**TBC~**_

**Writer: Awww~ I wonder what Americat's future holds along his way. Will England take another cat or not? That's the answer you will find out in the next future chapters. Did England looks OOC to you? I think I'm losing my touch towards hetalia! Noooooo~! I better re-watch the episodes xD.**


End file.
